


Extra College Experiences

by Distant_hysterical_laughter



Series: D&D College AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distant_hysterical_laughter/pseuds/Distant_hysterical_laughter
Summary: This is just stuff that doesn't fit in a timeline with the rest of the story.
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Original Character(s), Jarlaxle Baenre/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: D&D College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766977





	1. Quarantine Babey

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these chapters will be stuff that my party members wanted to happen in the story but I didn't know how to fit it in.

“Fuck this.” Rana spits from her horizontal position, splayed across the entire couch in the living room. Adelphi, who is sitting on the nearby armchair, looks up from her book to see her roommate almost falling off the couch with how much of her body is hanging off the edge versus actually on the cushions. Dalarys pokes their head into the living room from kitchen where they were foraging for snacks. Ione, who is laying like a starfish in between the couch and the fireplace, tilts her head up from the floor to look at Rana before deeming it too much effort and letting it drop back down.

“Mood.” All 3 other current occupants of the house say simultaneously. Vessac and Arya had been visiting Arya’s parents and decided that their gigantic mansion was a slightly better place to spend weeks trapped inside.

“Just out of curiosity, what specifically is being fucked in this situation?” Ione ponders, staring off into space in the general direction of the ceiling. She may or may not be contemplating doing something stupid and destructive just for the sake of having _something_ to do. Without classes, her boyfriend, or going to work she is bored out of her mind. Technically she could go and visit said boyfriend, but he’s taking the self-quarantine thing pretty seriously and probably wouldn’t appreciate her leaving the house on a very not enclosed motorcycle just to see him. Whatever, they’ve been separated for longer before.

“Quarantine. Being stuck inside. _All of it_.” Rana groans and throws her arm over her eyes. “I just wanna go outside for more than 2 minutes at a time. Can’t I go run barefoot in the forest like a feral teenager? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!”

“Not a feral child?” Dalarys questions as they plop down, crisscross applesauce, on the floor next to the armchair and dump their snack hoard onto the floorspace in front of them. Adelphi reaches a hand down and snatches a pack of fruit snacks. Daly smacks her hand lightly, but still lets it happen.

“Ew, no. Children are disgusting.” Rana’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Kill all kids 2020. Abortions are mandatory.”

“The future that liberals actually want.” Dalarys jokes as they sort their snacks into neat little piles according to color. Ione’s hand snakes over and steals a bag of chips from the red pile without Daly even noticing. “But yeah, that’d be pretty nice. I really want to go swimming.”

“Will you refrain from electrocuting yourself this time?” Adelphi asks.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Dalarys exclaims as they throw their hands into the air in frustration. “I only did that ONCE!” they push one finger into Adelphi’s cackling face.

“and it was a funny one time.” Rana snickers at the memory.

“To be fair it was a pretty stupid mistake, so we’re totally allowed to make fun of you for it.” Ione chimes in.

“How was I supposed to know not to turn it on in a pool?” Dalarys is quickly turning more and more pink as the conversation continues, not wanting to admit that it was a bad idea.

“Hmm let me see, maybe because tasers produce electricity and water is a really fast conductor?” Adelphi says like she’s explaining it to a 5-year-old instead of a freshman in college.

“I’m stupid, okay? Leave me alone!” Daly exclaims, falling back to pout horizontally on the floor. Adelphi picks a fruit snack from the pouch and slowly moves it towards the art therapy major’s mouth. They open it petulantly but begin chewing contently when the girl drops it into their mouth.

“You know what else is stupid?” Ione retorts.

“FUCKIN’ COVID-19!” Rana yells at the ceiling.

“I was gonna say ‘me’, but that works too.” Ione says.

“Mood.” Adelphi drones, readjusting her position on the chair so her legs are over the armrest. She picks another fruit snack and holds it out over Ione’s face. The redhead opens her mouth and pushes up onto her elbows, determined to catch the gummy as soon as it starts falling. The fruit snack originally hits her nose but bounces down into her mouth. Satisfied with her accomplishment, Ione flops back into a starfish on the floor.

“If you’re stupid and I’m stupid… then WHO HAS THE BRAINCELL?” Rana laments, sitting up to catch the, 3rd and final, fruit snack being thrown across the room with her mouth. It was actually kind of impressive and Adelphi does give a quick little clap, but all other occupants of the house are too lazy right now to do anything other than look vaguely surprised in her direction.

“I think Vessac took it with him when he left.” Dalarys says.

“Fuck Vessac. He’s not _that_ smart.” Rana replies.

“Eeeeehhh, He’s pretty smart.” Adelphi argues.

“He’s just a stupid nerd.” Rana argues back.

“Yeah, he’s a nerd _because_ he’s smart. Duh.” Adelphi teases, rolling her eyes.

“Whateeeeeverrrrr.” Rana groans, rolling the rest of the way off the couch and onto Ione’s legs. The girl on the floor looks down to her feet at the sudden additional weight. Ione digs one foot out from under the girl on top of her and kicks her in the stomach to roll her off. Rana hits the front of the couch with an “Oof,” still on top of the redhead’s other foot. The bartender digs her remaining foot out and places both of them on top of Rana’s stomach, crossed at the ankle.

“I’m dead. You’ve killed me.” Rana states in the most monotone voice while looking Ione straight in the eyes with the most deadpan expression.

All of the roommates did this for effectively the entire time they were stuck inside. Needless to say, the gang did nothing productive during the entirety of quarantine.


	2. Why Rana is Just a Little Bit Terrified of Adelphi's Medical Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunshine Child can be scary when she wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to explain a story from the girl's pasts from chapter 3 of the main story

“Adelphi, I need your help with a project.” Are the first words out of Rana’s mouth as she slams the door to their shared bedroom open with unnecessary force. The younger girl startles at the loud whack of the door against the wall and brandishes her pencil like a dagger against the nonexistent threat. She lets out an unintelligible sigh-scream that sounds like a mix of relief and terror. 

“Don’t do that! You scared me!” Adelphi yells as she lowers her makeshift weapon back onto her textbook, which she closes to devote her attention to her maniacally grinning friend. 

“Whatever. Listen. This project is like half of our grade and if you help me, mine will be the best that old assfart has ever witnessed. Daggerford’s gonna rue the day she stepped foot onto this campus.” Rana explains in a vindictive frenzy. Her crime scene analysis professor has never been fond of the shorter girl’s attitude and tends to grade her harder than her classmates. 

“What’s the project?” Adelphi asks hesitantly, not sure if she wants to get into the middle of this. 

“So, it’s supposed to be between two people in our class, but she just said we had to have at least one partner that goes to this school. Technically, since she never said I couldn’t, you can be my partner.” Rana says, explaining the loophole she found and starts pacing across the room. 

“That tells me nothing about what the assignment actually is.” Adelphi deadpans “Wait… is that ‘has to go to this school’ rule from that time you got a local detective to help you because ‘she never specified who our partner has to be’?” 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point.” Rana acknowledges “We have to recreate an unsolved murder scene (or scenes but extra credit is for chumps that don’t do good work) as accurately as possible with a dummy.” 

“And this involves me… how?” Adelphi asks, still not seeing the connection. 

“You specialize in trauma and emergency patients, right?” Rana grabs the girl on her shoulders and makes, very intense, eye-contact. 

“Yes?” The med student answers, visibly concerned at the sadistic look in Rana’s eyes. 

“And you know how to preserve body parts for transplants, right?” The criminal justice major continues. 

“I do…” The worried girl responds. 

“Good. Our murderer went after organ donors. He’d make the victim look like they were in a car accident, but he’d take out and preserve a different organ or body part and leave it next to the corpse. He kept up this pattern until his last victim, the one we’re recreating, where he dismembered them so thoroughly that each individual part was separated, preserved, and labeled so there wasn’t even a body left at the scene.” Rana explains, pulling out the case file and presenting the images to the now intrigued girl. 

“Interesting. So, you want me to dismember and preserve this dummy like a medical professional would, but in the style that this murderer used.” The med student starts to mumble, falling into business mode. 

“What do you mean their ‘style’?” Rana interrupts the girl’s musings. 

“Well they obviously aren’t any type of surgeon or doctor. Their cuts are far too uneven and jagged to be done by anyone in the medical field and they’re all in unconventional places that don’t lend well to the removal of those organs.” Adelphi explains. 

“What? Everyone on the suspect list either has a medical license or had one that was revoked.” Rana says. The med student’s expression shifts into an incredulous stare, her jaw dropping. 

“It’d make more sense if it was an amateur experimenting without a license or some one that has to check I.Ds like a bartender or bouncer. Wait a second- did any of the victims get their driver’s license renewed or issued recently before they died?” The taller girl asks. 

“Why does the I.D. matter?” the criminal justice major wonders. 

“How else would they know if these people were organ donors?” 

“Oh fuck.” 

“ _Yeah._ Did _none_ of the people on this case think of that?” 

“I guess they got stuck on the doctor aspect.” Rana tries to defend. She was looking over the victim’s information before making the connection and letting out an “Oh…” 

“What?” 

“All 4 victims’ licenses were renewed within a month of their death… By the same man…” 

“What a crazy coincidence that is!” 

“Are you sure you wanna be a doctor? You’d make a pretty kickass detective.” 

“I’m pretty sure.” Adelphi laughs “But your assignment isn’t to solve the case, it’s to recreate it so let’s get those dummies and get started.” 

“Dummies plural?” 

“If we’re going to do this all out, we might as well do all 4. Don’t worry, I’ll be doing the hard part.” 

Watching the normally excitable and talkative girl fall silent except for the occasional mumble of medical mumbo-jumbo was honestly kind of unsettling. If Rana’s being completely honest the worst part of this project was undoubtedly watching the med student, slowly, methodically, and borderline sadistically take apart what is a very realistic representation of a human body. Walking in on the younger girl staring at a scalpel with an unidentifiable glint in her eyes as fake blood drips from the blade and trails down her arm had Rana turning and leaving the room as soon as she walked in. 

During the entire project Adelphi was constantly comparing her work to the crime scene photos. Every single little cut was recreated as exact as humanly possible. The dedication she was showing was more than a little concerning. The med student was elbow deep in the chest cavity of one of the dummies trying to get to the left kidney through the right side of the body the next time the soon-to-be-detective walked into the room. Needless to say, Rana left that room alone for the rest of the duration of the project. 

Adelphi had started and finished her portion of the project in one 8-hour session, starting at 10 am that day and working until 6pm. By the end, she was splattered with a, frankly disgusting, amount of fake blood in various states of the drying process. Both of her arms were completely red all the way up to her elbows, her face looked like she took a paint brush and slashed it across the bridge of her nose, and don’t even get Rana started on the old (formerly) white t-shirt she let the med student borrow. 

When the younger girl walked out of that godforsaken room looking far too satisfied with the carnage she’s caused, Rana nearly punched her. Adelphi’s whole presence screamed of a tired contentment. Her shoulders were slumped, her head was hanging lower than normal, she kept shaking out her arms as if they had gone numb, and there were slight bags under her eyes. In spite of all of that, she had a genuinely content smile on her face. It reminded the older girl far too much of an experienced killer that was finally turning themselves in for her to be any kinds of comfortable about it. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower…” Adelphi mumbles as she passes Rana, almost reaching out to pat the shorter girl’s shoulder but freezing when she realized that the action would put a red handprint on Rana’s shirt. “Yeah… We should take the crime scene photos tomorrow.” 

“What the fuuuuuuuuuuck…” The dancer whispers in horror, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, after the red-covered girl closes the bathroom door. 

Rana ended up getting 100% on the main portion and enough extra credit to make her eyes go wide. She did get chewed out for using a med student to help her, to which she responded with her loophole. This caused the professor to sigh so deeply it sounded like her soul was escaping. Since she couldn’t fault her for technically following instructions, she couldn’t retract her perfect score. 

The two students did some more digging to find more evidence and connections in order to convict the guy. They ended up handing their research over to the local police station which caused a frenzy and a reopening of the case. Less than a month later, the murderer was tried and found guilty of all 4 cases. One of the families had reached out to the girls to thank them for giving them closure which had both of the students happy-crying onto each other and eating ice cream on the couch that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops there's a reason the tag Mild Gore is there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna watch tiktok compilations of our d&d party there's this lol: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiqfd6QAb_ULjvfVXVF1ZBg


End file.
